La liste de Fred et George
by Nafrayu
Summary: Fred et George ont établi une liste. Cette liste très importante, primordiale même, fait le tour de l'école et chacun va enquêter pour savoir qui a mis le nom de Harry Potter dans la Coupe de Feu. [4ème année]


Bonsoir à tous !

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du **Secret Santa** organisé par le FOF pour Machaon's Apprentice.

Un grand merci à **Océanna** et **A Smiling Cat** pour leur incroyable organisation du Secret Santa !

Je t'avoue que tu m'as donné du fil à retordre parce qu'à part les fandoms, nous n'avions quasiment rien en commun dans ce qui nous plaisait dans une histoire ^^ Aussi, je suis restée dans nos points communs à savoir les tranches de vie, le microcosme de Poudlard, etc. J'espère tout de même que ça te plaira.

Ce texte se passe pendant la 4ème année de Harry.

Excellente année 2020 à toutes et tous et bonne lecture !

(J'ai relu mais vite fait donc il y a peut-être des fautes et j'en suis désolée mais je n'ai pas la foi de relire encore ces 30 pages Word XD)

* * *

**La liste de Fred et George**

Le lendemain du banquet d'Halloween qui avait vu les champions désignés par la Coupe de Feu, Hermione se leva de bonne heure après une nuit agitée. Elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit, tant et si bien que Pattenrond était parti dormir sur le lit de Parvati.

Elle pensait à Harry. Harry qui avait été désigné champion. Harry qui était probablement profondément angoissé mais qui n'allait, comme d'habitude, ne rien dire du tout. Elle fut une des premières debout et quand elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, la Grande Salle était pratiquement déserte.

Elle se força à manger un bol de porridge et à boire une tasse de thé bien fort. Puis, elle enveloppa soigneusement des toasts beurrés dans une serviette de table car elle se doutait que Harry ne voudrait jamais manger au milieu de tout le monde. Les quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui s'étaient levés aussi tôt qu'elle lui avait lancé un regard noir, comme si elle était complice de Harry.

« _Quels idiots_ », pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

Cependant, au moment de remonter à la salle commune voir Harry, elle tomba sur Ron. Ron avec de larges cernes autour des yeux et l'air renfrogné des mauvais jours.

– Tu tombes bien, soupira-t-elle. Je montais voir Harry, il doit avoir besoin de…

– Je me fiche de Harry, coupa-t-il durement. Puisqu'il veut à ce point jouer les héros, qu'il le fasse mais sans moi !

Et il partit s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, les oreilles écarlates. Hermione le regarda stupéfaite et sentit une colère brulante l'envahir. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné à Ron son comportement exécrable de l'année précédente, quand il avait passé des mois à l'ignorer car il avait cru que Pattenrond avait dévoré Croutard, son rat qui s'était avéré être Peter Pettigrow, un criminel en liberté.

Ron était jaloux bien sûr mais elle n'allait certainement pas le conforter dans ces problèmes d'estime de lui-même.

* * *

Le lendemain, un dimanche brumeux et froid typique de novembre, Hermione descendit à la bibliothèque. Pas pour faire ses devoirs mais pour faire des recherches sur la Coupe de Feu. Comment pouvait-on tromper ainsi un objet ensorcelé ? Et surtout, qui ? Elle avait tout d'abord pensé aux Serpentard mais le comportement de Malefoy et de sa clique confirmait qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Elle ne voyait pas un autre élève faire une telle chose et les professeurs non plus, même Rogue qui avait été aussi surpris que les autres.

Il restait donc Karkaroff et Madame Maxime mais pourquoi désavantager leur propre école ? Rien de tout cela n'avait du sens.

Hermione était installée à une table de la bibliothèque entourée de livres ouverts, de parchemins raturés et les cheveux ébouriffés de s'énerver toute seule sur cette question épineuse. Ron ignorait tout ce qui avait trait à Harry et Harry ne pensait à… En vérité, Harry ne semblait pas penser à grand-chose en ce moment. Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais elle était surprise du peu d'intérêt qu'il éprouvait à découvrir qui cherchait à lui nuire.

Sa semaine fut longue. Elle tenta, sans succès, de réconcilier Harry et Ron qui étaient aussi buté et entêté l'un que l'autre. Elle continua ses recherches mais sans succès puisque la seule manière de tromper la coupe était qu'un adulte ait déposé le nom de Harry dans la coupe en faisant croire qu'il venait d'une quatrième école. Mais qui ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

De plus, entre les cours éprouvant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et le comportement exécrable des autres élèves envers Harry, Hermione avait du mal à organiser ses idées. Tout cela se termina en apothéose lorsque le vendredi avant le week-end, lors du cours de potion commun avec les Serpentard, elle se retrouva affublé d'affreuses dents de castor à cause d'un maléfice de Malefoy.

Assise sur un lit de l'infirmerie, un miroir à la main, elle contempla sa dentition reprendre sa taille normale. Même _mieux _que normale avec une pointe d'amertume. Pourtant, en son fort intérieur, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Puis, elle eut une idée.

* * *

– C'est une mauvaise idée, grommelait Harry sans discontinuer depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le château.

Mais comme il était sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Hermione l'ignorait. Ils s'installèrent au Trois Balais, dans un coin un peu isolé compte tenu de la multitude d'élèves qui se pressaient dans le pub pour échapper au froid mordant de l'automne. Hermione était nerveuse. Elle but la moitié de sa Bièraubeurre d'un trait et n'avait même pas le cœur à parler de la S.A.L.E. bien qu'elle ait apporté quelques notes pour s'occuper. En vérité, elle attendait _quelqu'un_.

– Hermione ?

La voix de Harry la tira de sa torpeur et elle observa la chaise vide où se trouvait son meilleur ami.

– Excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle. J'ai la tête ailleurs.

Soudain, elle capta du coin de l'œil une chevelure rousse. Le moment était venu. Elle savait comme Harry pouvait être impulsif et indépendant et qu'il avait parfois tendance à refuser bêtement toute aide. Alors, elle prit des pincettes et une Chocogrenouille.

– Tiens, dit-elle à Harry. Mange.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

Mais il prit la Chocogrenouille qui disparut sous la cape d'invisibilité. L'instant d'après, trois têtes s'installèrent à la table d'Hermione et de Harry.

– Salut, Hermione, la salua Ginny.

Ses frères jumeaux Fred, George et elle s'assirent autour de la table en laissant la chaise vide de Harry.

– Salut, Harry, lança Fred avec un clin d'œil. Tu as bonne mine, mon vieux.

– Je dirais même que tu as l'air en forme, approuva George.

Il y eut un silence, puis :

– Comment le savez-vous ? grogna Harry.

– Hermione parle toute seule, répondit Ginny qui leva la main vers Madame Rosmerta pour commander trois boissons supplémentaires.

– Et que faites-vous là ?

– Enfin une bonne question ! s'exclama Fred. Hermione nous a demandé notre aide pour retrouver celui qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe.

Il y eut un nouveau silence avant que Harry ne réponde d'une voix étrangement étranglée.

– Vous me croyez ?

– Évidemment, répliqua Ginny qui semblait agacée de sa question.

– On a toujours eu plus de jugeote que Ron, ajouta George.

Il soupira en regardant la tête de Ron qui dépassait de la foule. Il était assis plus loin en compagnie de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

– Toujours est-il, continua Hermione, que puisque Harry refuse d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire, d'autres le feront.

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle était sûre d'avoir fait mouche. Un peu de culpabilité ne lui ferait pas de mal.

– Hermione…, commença Harry.

– Une minute, coupa George. La priorité reste la première tâche, non ?

– Il n'a pas tort, approuva Ginny. C'est dans une semaine.

– Merci, Ginny, grommela Harry.

Ils burent une gorgée de leur Bièraubeurre et Fred se rapprocha pour se faire entendre parmi la cohue.

– C'est forcément un adulte qui a mis le nom de Harry dans la Coupe, aucun autre élève ne l'aurait fait.

– Oui mais qui ? demanda Ginny.

– Quelqu'un qui veut sa mort, répondit George en haussant les épaules.

Ginny parut horrifiée.

– Il faudrait dresser une liste des potentiels suspects, ajouta Hermione puisque Harry restait silencieux. Ceux à qui ça pourrait profiter.

Il y eut un silence à la table puis Harry prit la parole.

– Merci, je ne veux pas… Je ne suis pas…

– Mais de rien, mon vieux, répondit George.

– Avec toi on passe difficilement une année sans s'ennuyer, ajouta Fred.

– Mais avant tout, il y a la première tâche, fit remarquer Ginny. C'est le plus urgent.

– Exact, approuva Hermione dont l'estomac semblait s'être subitement changé en pierre. Ça, on s'en occupe.

– Et nous on s'occupe du reste, approuva Fred.

* * *

Pendant qu'Hermione et Harry s'occupaient de la première tâche, Fred et George établirent la première liste de suspect en compagnie de Lee Jordan. Installés dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, sur les meilleurs fauteuils près du feu, ils échangeaient leurs idées. Une plume à la main, George avait écrit une trentaine de noms depuis « Severus Rogue » jusqu'à « Drago Malefoy » en passant par « Maugrey Fol Œil », « Ludo Verpey » et « Percy Weasley ».

– Hum, dit Lee en regardant la liste par-dessus l'épaule de George. Je ne pense pas que Percy y soit pour quoi que ce soit.

– On ne sait jamais, Lee, le contredit Fred en agitant son index devant son nez. Croupton pourrait lui demander de sauter par la fenêtre qu'il le ferait avec le sourire.

– Et Fol Oeil ?

– Ça c'est parce qu'Hermione pense qu'on doit y inscrire tous ceux qui ont fait une apparition dans la vie de Harry cette année, répondit George en haussant les épaules.

– Et on fait confiance à Hermione, ajouta Fred. Elle a de bonnes chances de terminer ministre de la Magie après tout.

Deux tables plus loin, Ron était assis en compagnie de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Il leur lança un regard peu amène. Depuis sa dispute avec Harry, Ron passait beaucoup de temps avec eux. En soi, ça ne dérangeait pas les jumeaux mais quand ils lui avaient dit qu'ils travaillaient sur le problème de « Qui a mis le nom de Harry dans la Coupe de Feu », Ron avait tourné les talons d'un air pincé qui l'avait fait ressembler à Percy.

– Et maintenant qu'on a nos noms, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lee.

– On élimine les suspects de la liste, répondit Fred. Métaphoriquement, bien sûr.

– Bien sûr, dit Lee en souriant.

Ils se mirent à l'œuvre le lendemain matin, pendant le cours de Botanique, commun avec les Serpentard.

Fred et George ne parlaient plus à ceux qui avaient l'audace d'arborer un badge « A bas Potter » aussi les cours n'avaient jamais été aussi calme. Ils se rapprochèrent néanmoins d'un certain Urquhart, qui jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Bien que George ait extrêmement envie de prendre le badge épinglé à sa robe de sorcier pour lui enfoncer dans le nez, il dût faire l'effort de paraître aimable.

Urquhart vit leur intrusion dans son espace personnel comme une insulte vu la façon dont il haussa les sourcils par-dessus la tentacula vénéneuse qu'il s'efforçait de tailler.

– Oui ? dit-il d'un air suspicieux.

Contrairement à beaucoup de Gryffondor, les jumeaux aimaient bien la compagnie de quelques Serpentard même si Urquhart n'en faisait pas parti. Il traînait trop près de Malefoy à son goût et rien ni personne qui traînait avec Malefoy n'était bon.

Mais dans la liste des jumeaux, il y avait des Serpentard, dont Malefoy et sa bande.

– Bonjour, dit Fred d'une voix claironnante. Comment vas-tu en cette belle matinée ?

Urquhart regarda un instant l'extérieur de la serre. Il pleuvait à verse depuis la veille et le parc n'était rien de plus qu'un champ boueux et froid à présent.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grogna-t-il.

– Pas très causant, hein ? fit remarquer George. En fait, on a besoin de renseignements.

– De renseignements discrets, précisa Fred.

Urquhart eut un sourire moqueur.

– Bien sûr, ironisa-t-il. Et je vais vous dire ça parce que ?

– Parce que tu es un mec sympa, commença Fred.

– Parce que tu as un vague sens de l'honneur quelque part, suggéra George.

– Mauvaise réponse.

– Parce que ton pote Warrington a fait un petit tour dans une armoire à disparaître et qu'il n'est plus très en forme depuis.

Urquhart fit la grimace et manqua de se faire mordre par sa tentacula vénéneuse. Il observa les jumeaux qui étaient parfaitement identique, jusque dans le sourire, et posa son sécateur sur la table tout en s'éloignant de la plante.

– Très bien… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

* * *

Tandis que les jumeaux Weasley faisaient marcher leurs relations, le professeur McGonagall corrigeait ses copies d'un air distrait dans son bureau. En vérité, elle était assise devant une pile de parchemin depuis près d'une heure, la plume en l'air et tentait vainement de se concentrer sur la copie de l'élève de deuxième année qu'elle tentait de corriger. Mais elle réfléchissait.

Elle n'avait certes pas pour habitude d'écouter aux portes mais elle avait surpris malgré elle une conversation entre Fred et George Weasley et leur ami Lee Jordan, au détour d'un couloir plus tôt ce matin-là.

Ces trois-là manigançaient si souvent des mauvais coups qu'elle préférait se tenir au courant. Ils étaient en grande discussion autour d'un rouleau de parchemin et tentaient apparemment de déterminer qui avait bien pu mettre le nom de Potter dans la Coupe de Feu. McGonagall avait laissé ses oreilles traîner car Albus et elle, étaient tout aussi intrigués par cette question. Discrètement, elle avait utilisé un sortilège de Transfert pour copier la liste sur un de ses parchemins et à présent, elle ne cessait de penser à ce bout de papier soigneusement plié au fond de son tiroir.

Certains noms étaient fantaisistes – « Severus Rogue ne ferait jamais ça ! » – d'autres improbables comme Cornelius Fudge, d'autres encore impossible et révélateur de querelles adolescentes comme Drago Malefoy.

Cependant, trois noms attirèrent son attention : Bartemius Croupton, Ludo Verpey et Maugrey Fol Œil. A première vue, McGonagall n'aurait su dire pourquoi ces trois là attirèrent son attention plus que les autres mais elle avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct. Et son instinct lui dictait que quelque chose clochait.

Elle laissa tomber la correction de ses copies et sortit son parchemin où figurait tous les suspects des jumeaux Weasley. Elle avait barré tous les noms, à l'exception de trois. Un autre, celui de Karkaroff avait été partiellement rayé. Minerva ne savait pas encore que penser de ce directeur mielleux et antipathique dont le passé compliqué n'attirait pas la sympathie. Seule sa grande colère à l'annonce de la nomination de Harry le plaçait plus loin que les autres dans sa liste de suspect.

Minerva tapota le bois de son bureau du bout des doigts tout en réfléchissant. Elle avait appris que le meilleur moyen d'en savoir plus sur la vie de Poudlard c'était à la fois d'écouter les élèves mais aussi les professeurs. Les nouvelles circulaient vite dans une école et pour une fois, ce serait à son avantage.

Elle rangea soigneusement la pile de copies dans une chemise en carton, reboucha son flacon d'encre et reposa sa plume sur son support. Puis, elle glissa la liste dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs pour retrouver Filius Fitwick qui aurait sans aucun doute des choses à lui dire aussi.

* * *

La veille de la première tâche, Hermione ne dormit pratiquement pas.

Elle termina de s'entraîner au sortilège d'Attraction avec Harry jusque tard dans la nuit, puis, elle monta se coucher sur la pointe des pieds et resta assise sur son lit, bien éveillée. Elle avait tiré les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour ne pas réveiller Lavande et Parvati qui dormaient à poings fermés. Puis, elle avait étalé tout un tas de documents sur les quelques membres de la liste de Fred et George qu'elle avait retenu comme étant de potentiels suspects. Après la conversation de Harry avec Sirius quelques plus tôt, elle avait choisi de retenir Karkaroff comme potentiel suspect, de la même façon que Bartemius Croupton (qui était de son propre avis un être abject même si elle voyait mal ce que pouvait lui rapporter la mort de Harry), et Maugrey Fol Œil.

Hermione mettait un point d'honneur à respecter tous ses professeurs mais quelque chose lui déplaisait profondément chez Fol Œil. La façon qu'il avait eu de leur montrer les Sortilèges Impardonnables avec une telle exaltation en faisant fi des recommandations du ministère et du fait qu'il se trouvait face à une classe d'élève de quatorze ans avait suffit à le placer en haut de la liste. Harry avait protesté en prétextant que Fol Œil était celui qui l'avait aidé à trouver la solution pour les dragons mais Hermione avait rétorqué qu'elle ne voyait pas bien pourquoi il l'aiderait de cette façon.

– Dumbledore lui fait confiance, avait-il ajouté.

Ce point pesait bien sûr dans la balance mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un malaise en sa présence, comme si son instinct savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors Fol Œil restait sur la liste.

Sur l'édredon écarlate de son lit, Hermione avait disposé trois photos découpées dans la Gazette du Sorcier et représentant Croupton, Fol Œil et Karkaroff. Sous chacun d'entre eux, elle avait inscrit ses interrogations et ses trois colonnes s'alignaient devant ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue mais elle avait la sensation qu'ils avaient tous un lien entre eux sans qu'elle puisse toutefois déterminer lequel. Son épuisement l'emporta toutefois sur le reste et elle se laissa glisser dans un sommeil agité alors que Pattenrond l'observait depuis l'autre côté du lit de ses yeux jaunes.

* * *

Alors que Ron Weasley marchait d'un pas anxieux vers l'enclot des dragons, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier pour se protéger du froid, il fut accosté par un jeune homme plus âge que lui et qui s'appelait Urquhart. Grand gaillard et joueur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, Ron fut aussitôt méfiant et ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette magique qu'il avait caché dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il.

– Pas très poli, Weasley, ricana le Serpentard.

– Je n'ai pas le temps.

– Ah oui, tu vas voir ton ami mourir, j'avais oublié, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. J'ai les renseignements que tes frères veulent.

_Hein ?_

– Quels renseignements ? demanda Ron.

– Joues pas au plus malin avec moi, Weasley, répliqua Urquhart agacé. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Tu les veux oui ou non ?

– Ouai, répondit Ron qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait mais qui sentait que ce n'était pas le moment que le Serpentard le sache.

– Malefoy n'a pas mis le nom de Potter dans la Coupe, il n'a aucune idée de qui c'est mais à son avis, donc ça vaut ce que ça vaut, ce n'est pas non plus Karkaroff même si c'est un vieil ami de son père. Tu suis ?

_Absolument pas._

– Oui, oui, grogna Ron dont le cerveau était en ébullition. Autre chose ?

– Non.

– Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Que je ne transmette pas l'info pour rien, expliqua Ron avec la sensation de marcher sur des œufs. Tu sais comme mes frères peuvent être inventif.

Urquhart pâlit légèrement sous son écharpe verte. Ron fut satisfait de voir que les jumeaux inspiraient une certaine crainte aux Serpentard.

– A titre personnel, je te dirais de te méfier de Croupton, ajouta-t-il.

– Croupton ? s'étonna Ron.

– Oui… Disons que son sens de la justice s'arrête à son ambition. Fouille un peu dans les archives, tu verras vite des trucs pas très reluisant sur son compte.

– Mais quel rapport avec Harry ?

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche complètement mais puisqu'ils m'ont demandé de me renseigner sur lui aussi…

– Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

– Sur Croupton ? Mes parents travaillent au département de la Justice.

Puis, sans aucune autre forme de procès, il partit rejoindre un groupe d'élève qui se dirigeaient vers le lieu de la première tâche. Ron avait momentanément oublié les dragons, il ne pensait qu'à Harry et l'étrange et nébuleux complot autour de sa participation au Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Il ne savait qu'une seule chose à cet instant précis, il avait besoin de…

– Hermione, murmura-t-il en courant jusqu'à l'enclos des dragons.

* * *

– Croupton, répéta Harry depuis la dixième fois ce jour-là.

– Harry, si tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter ce nom je t'enfonce ça dans la gorge…

Ron agita le foie visqueux de rat qu'ils devaient incorporer dans leur potion du jour.

– J'ai l'impression d'être avec Percy, grogna-t-il.

Harry se renfrogna tout en coupant son gingembre en petits morceaux de parts égales. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient réuni leurs informations après la première tâche, et après que Harry et Ron se soient réconcilié.

Hermione était plus en avance sur sa potion de force que ses deux amis. La sienne avait pris une teinte argenté brillant, loin du gris terne de celle de Harry qui faisait penser à de la peau de troll. Rogue passait derrière eux, sa longue cape noire balayant le sol, telle une chauve-souris prête à fondre sur eux au moindre prétexte. Derrière son livre de potion posée contre sa trousse, Harry avait dissimulé une copie de la liste de Fred et George intitulée « _Ceux-dont-on-soupçonne-d'avoir-mis-le-nom-de-Harry-dans-la-Coupe-de-Feu_ ». A côté des noms de Croupton, Fol Œil et Karkaroff, Hermione avait dessiné des petits symboles pour se repérer. Une grande croix verte était dessinée devant leurs noms, et une flèche, devant le nom de Croupton, menait à la mention « _faire recherche sur son passé – Justice ?_ ».

Harry était tombé d'accord pour garder le nom de Maugrey mais il avait tenu à garder Malefoy et Rogue malgré l'assurance d'Hermione que c'était ridicule. Ron lui avait bien confié les informations de Urquhart mais Harry ne croyait pas qu'un Serpentard puisse être honnête même s'il avait peur de Fred et George. Ce que Hermione avait qualifié d'encore plus ridicule.

– Tu as questionné Sniffle sur le sujet ? chuchota Hermione.

– J'ai posté la lettre ce matin, répondit Harry.

– Je pense qu'on devrait aller à la bibliothèque après le cours de Métamorphose, proposa Hermione.

– Pourquoi faire ? questionna Ron.

– On peut consulter les registres du ministère de la Magie, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton d'expert. Notamment les anciennes affaires de justice. Si le Serpentard dit vrai alors on trouvera rapidement quelque chose.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard incrédule indiquant qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée qu'on pouvait trouver ce genre de chose à la bibliothèque, mais naturellement, ils n'en dirent pas un mot. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Rogue qui s'était glissé derrière eux avec le silence d'un fantôme.

– Je ne doute pas que votre vie soit absolument passionnante, Miss Granger, susurra-t-il d'une voix insupportablement doucereuse. Néanmoins, je vous demanderai de vous concentrer sur mon cours et votre potion.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la potion parfaite d'Hermione et ne put rien faire d'autres que de pincer ses lèvres de contrariété. En revanche, il contempla la potion grisâtre de Harry et celle de Ron qui dégageait une odeur de souffre et avait la consistance d'une boue collante et malodorante.

Puis, il vit la liste dépasser du livre de Harry et la prit brusquement. Il la lut distraitement avant de s'y intéresser de plus près. Alors comme ça Potter et sa clique enquêtaient sur celui qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? Il fut contrarié de trouver son nom dans la liste mais il ne s'en étonna pas. En revanche, il fut surpris d'y voir celui de Fol Œil et de Croupton. A tous les coups, c'était l'œuvre de Granger qui avait bien plus de jugeote que n'importe qui d'autre.

– Je garde ceci et je vous saurais gré, Mr Potter, d'arrêter de vous prendre pour le centre du monde, à perpétuellement demander aux autres de se concentrer sur vos petits problèmes. J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor, remettez-vous au boulot ! ajouta-t-il en aboyant.

Il fit sursauter tout le monde et Harry, les joues rouges de colère, fut sur le point de répondre quelque chose mais Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se taise.

* * *

En ce début du mois de décembre, Severus Rogue était assis à son bureau, près du feu. Il avait jeté sa cape sur ses épaules pour se réchauffer et déposé la liste de Fred et George devant ses yeux.

Pourquoi diable Granger pensait que Croupton et Fol Œil avaient quelque chose à voir avec le nom de Potter dans la Coupe de Feu ?

Il détestait personnellement l'ex-auror mais il pensait qu'il était au contraire le héros d'élèves aussi idiots que les Gryffondor. De la part des Serpentard, il avait entendu des choses étonnantes, même venant de la part de Maugrey. Apparemment, il les avait entraînés à résister au sortilège de l'Imperium, un sortilège que même un enfant de six ans savait interdit. Rogue était parfaitement au courant que Dumbledore avait reçu une grande quantité de courrier de parents d'élève outré à ce sujet et que désormais Fol Œil devait se tenir à carreaux.

Et quel était le rapport avec Croupton que l'on disait malade ? Rogue n'en savait rien mais il savait en revanche que Dumbledore avait la quasi-certitude que la disparition de Bertha Jorkins, en juillet dernier, avait un lien avec le tout.

Rogue soupira et prit une plume et un flacon d'encre noire qu'il déboucha avec précaution. Puis, il relia les noms de Ludo Verpey et Barty Croupton avec un trait et en rajouta un troisième qui menait au nom de Bertha Jorkins, suivit d'un point d'interrogation.

Il écrivit ensuite : « _Que veut A. M. ?_ » en face du nom de Fol Œil. Il était persuadé que Maugrey faisait bien plus que ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé.

Quant à Karkaroff, Rogue raya son nom purement et simplement. Karkaroff était un imbécile peureux et arrogant qui n'avait pas assez de cervelle pour remplir un cocotier. De plus, il n'avait aucune ambition de faire du mal à Potter et il avait été plus que contrarié de constater que son champion était concurrencé par un morveux de quatorze ans.

Rogue allait ajouter autre chose quand on frappa à son bureau. Il rangea précipitamment la feuille sous une pile de copie et se prépara à accueillir l'idiot qui avait l'audace de le déranger à sept heures du soir.

Mais ce n'était que Theodore Nott qui venait l'informer que cet imbécile de Goyle s'était battu avec un Poufsouffle de septième année et qu'il était à l'infirmerie pour une longueur de nez anormale.

– Quel imbécile, grommela Rogue en passant devant l'élève efflanqué de quatrième année.

Theodore Nott se plaqua contre le mur du bureau de Rogue pour éviter son directeur de maison qui passa devant lui dans un tourbillon de cape noire. Il s'apprêtait à sortir à sa suite quand il vit une feuille de parchemin qui avait volé par terre dans sa hâte.

Theodore s'approcha et la ramassa. Il s'apprêtait à la reposer sur le bureau de Rogue mais le titre attira son attention.

« _Ceux-dont-on-soupçonne-d'avoir-mis-le-nom-de-Harry-dans-la-Coupe-de-Feu_ »

Il haussa un sourcil. Ça ressemblait à un truc idiot écrit par les frères Crivey, ces inconditionnels de Harry Potter. Pourtant, la feuille était couverte d'écriture diverse dont celle de Rogue qu'il connaissait par cœur pour être son directeur de maison.

Sur la liste, toute une série de nom avait été inscrit à l'encre verte et certains étaient barrés. D'autres portaient une croix et Rogue avait ajouté d'autres annotations comme « _Que veut A. M. ?_ » ou « _Bertha Jorkins ?_ ». Theodore savait par la Gazette du Sorcier que Bertha Jorkins était une sorcière du ministère de la Magie qui avait disparu et que le ministère avait mis des mois avant de lancer des recherches.

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens mais un nom attira son attention : Barty Croupton. Celui-là, il le connaissait bien car son père lui avait un jour confié que Croupton avait été intraitable avec les Mangemort et qu'il en avait envoyé certains à Azkaban sans aucun procès, dont son propre fils. Mais Theodore n'en savait pas plus.

Il se mordit la lèvre. La curiosité avait toujours été son « vilain » défaut d'après son père mais sa mère avait toujours encouragé ça chez lui. Et Theodore suivait toujours ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Il plia la feuille et la rangea dans sa robe de sorcier avant de sortir précipitamment du bureau de Rogue en espérant que celui-ci ne le soupçonnerait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il se leva tôt, bien avant ses camarades pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. A cette heure-ci, un samedi matin, il était pratiquement seul dans la Grande Salle et avala son petit-déjeuner à la hâte. Puis, il se rendit à la bibliothèque où il prit un gros traité juridique de toutes les affaires du département de la justice magique des années 1900 à 1990.

Il y passa la matinée.

Le nom de Croupton apparut partout dans les affaires après la première guerre des sorciers et il y avait une liste interminable de gens qu'il avait fait enfermer sans aucune pitié et, parfois, sans aucun procès. Theodore reconnu quelques noms comme Bellatrix Lestrange ou Sirius Black. Cependant, d'autres le surprirent comme Karkaroff ou encore, il dût quasiment coller son nez sur les petits caractères pour en être sûr, Severus Rogue. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de celui de Bartemius Croupton Jr., son propre fils, qui avait été envoyé et était mort à Azkaban. Aucune pitié, même pour son propre fils.

Theodore se sentit profondément mal à l'aise.

Sa propre famille était une famille de Mangemort mais il tentait dans la mesure du possible de rester loin de tout ça. Il aimait étudier la magie noire mais il ne s'en servait pas. Et il ne pouvait concevoir qu'un père puisse faire ça à son fils même s'il n'était pas totalement convaincu que son propre père ne puisse pas faire une telle chose.

Il sortit le parchemin plié de Rogue et l'aplatit sur la table. Puis, il déboucha une bouteille d'encre et inscrivit à côté de Croupton : « _A fait enfermer son propre fils à Azkaban. Barty Croupton Jr._ ». Theodore resta ensuite un instant, sa plume en l'air, et se demanda pourquoi diable il s'intéressait à cette affaire. Par curiosité et ennui probablement, car il se fichait comme de sa première robe de sorcier de savoir qui avait bien pu mettre le nom de Potter dans la Coupe de Feu. D'ailleurs, il n'avait porté le stupide badge que pour que Malefoy lui fiche la paix.

Il reprit sa lecture et inscrivit les dates du procès du fils de Croupton puis quelque chose d'autres attira son attention : Ludo Verpey avait lui-aussi été jugé pour complicité après avoir donné des informations confidentielles à un Langue-de-Plomb du département des mystères qui s'était avéré être un Mangemort : Augustus Rookwood.

Theodore se gratta distraitement le menton avec le bout de sa plume. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose ne collait pas dans toute cette histoire. Et pourquoi Rogue avait-il écrit le nom de Bertha Jorkins ?

Il tourna quelques pages mais puisque Barty Croupton avait été relevé de ses fonctions, il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant à en tirer.

Une chose le turlupinait. Il savait de source sûre, son père en fait, que celui qui avait fait apparaître la marque des Ténèbres n'étaient pas un des Mangemorts qui avait torturé les moldus de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Mais alors qui ?

En dessous de Barty Croupton, il inscrivit : «_ Marque des Ténèbres de 1994 – Coupe du Monde_ ».

Il s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose quand quelqu'un l'interrompit d'une voix perçante.

– Je peux savoir où tu as trouvé ça ?

Theodore sursauta et manqua de renverser son flacon d'encre.

Hermione Granger, furieuse et mal peignée se tenait devant lui. Les mains sur les hanches, elle semblait prête à lui lancer un sort. Theodore reposa sa plume et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en gardant une main sur le parchemin pour que ne pas qu'elle lui arrache des mains.

– Je l'ai trouvé.

– Tu l'as trouvé, répéta-t-elle. Tu as trouvé un morceau de parchemin qui ne te concerne pas et tu as donc décidé de faire des recherches ? Tu as le livre que je recherche, ajouta-t-elle en grognant.

– Tu savais que Barty Croupton avait un fils qu'il avait fait enfermer à Azkaban ? lança-t-il nonchalamment.

Hermione tiqua. Elle le jaugea d'un regard à la fois sévère et avide d'en savoir plus. Theodore tourna alors la page et lui tendit le livre. Il vit les mots « _Franck et Alice Londubat_ » se former silencieusement sur ses lèvres.

– Ce sont…, commença-t-elle.

– Les parents de Neville, oui, admit-il.

Il n'aimait pas spécialement Londubat mais il admettait sans peine que le sort infligé à ses parents avait été atroce.

Hermione pâlit et sans y prendre garde, s'installa à sa table, ses yeux rivés sur les pages et lisant à toute vitesse.

– D'accord, admit-elle à contre-cœur. En quoi ça peut être utile cela dit ?

– Quand j'ai trouvé la feuille…

– Cette feuille c'est Rogue qui l'avait, coupa-t-elle.

– …il y avait ces annotations, poursuivit-il en ignorant son intervention. Regarde !

Il lui montra les mots « _Bertha Jorkins ?_ » et « _Que veut A. M. ?_ ».

– A.M. ?

– Alastor Maugrey, j'imagine, répondit Theodore.

– Pourquoi Rogue soupçonne Maugrey ?

Theodore haussa les épaules mais fut surpris de ne pas la voir défendre Maugrey.

– Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle grimaça et lui lança un regard perçant par-dessus le parchemin.

– Je n'aime pas sa façon d'aller au-delà des règles pour nous apprendre quelque chose, expliqua-t-elle soigneusement. Nous apprendre à résister à l'Imperium, non mais quelle idée ! Il a peut-être oublié tous ceux qui ont souffert de ces sortilèges atroces vu la façon dont il en parlait.

Elle semblait écœurée et Theodore dut admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Lui-même avait été extrêmement étonné du comportement de l'ex-auror. Il ne savait rien de plus de Maugrey que ce qui avait été dit par son père ou la presse mais il ne semblait pas d'une grande stabilité.

– Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda alors Hermione après un silence.

Theodore haussa de nouveau les épaules. Il n'en savait rien.

– Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire et ça m'a intrigué, admit-il. Soyons clair, je me fiche totalement de Potter et de ses petits problèmes mais là j'ai la sensation qu'il y a quelque chose de bien plus complexe que ce qu'on veut bien voir.

– Tu penses que ça va au-delà de la mort de Harry ?

– Potter se met en danger une fois par an. Il suffirait juste d'attendre et de provoquer un malheureux accident, expliqua Theodore. Là, on attire volontairement l'attention sur lui, comme s'il en avait besoin, et j'ai la sensation qu'en parlant de lui, on parle moins d'autre chose. Tu vois ?

Theodore eut la satisfaction de voir qu'Hermione semblait impressionnée. Suffisamment pour qu'elle s'installe confortablement sur sa chaise en tout cas.

– Comme faire oublier la disparition de Bertha Jorkins ? proposa-t-elle en regardant la liste.

– Peut-être. C'est juste une suggestion, rappela-t-il.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis :

– Pourquoi avoir inscrit le nom de Croupton sur la liste ? questionna Theodore. Je pensais qu'il te plairait. Il est tellement droit, tellement juste, tellement…

Il chercha un nom qui soit un synonyme de « chiant » mais en moins insultant.

– Il a renvoyé son elfe de maison, répondit-elle très distraitement.

Elle était à présent occupée à lire une page de l'épais traité juridique.

– Et ?

Elle releva la tête et Theodore fut une nouvelle fois foudroyé du regard.

– Et ? Et alors son elfe lui avait gardé une place dans la loge toute la soirée et il n'a pas daigné se montrer alors qu'elle a le vertige ! Et ensuite, il l'a renvoyé pour avoir trouvé une baguette magique et avoir été accusé d'avoir lancé la marque des Ténèbres. Non mais quelle idiotie ! Une personne comme Croupton ne peut pas être quelqu'un de bien !

Theodore nota que le sujet des elfes de maison semblait être un sujet sensible. Ça ne l'étonna pas puisque Granger semblait être du genre à être du côté des plus faibles pour les défendre bec et ongles.

– Certes, dit-il distraitement.

Puis, il se rappela un détail.

– Tu as dit que son elfe lui a gardé une place qu'il n'a pas occupé ?

– Oui, murmura-t-elle distraitement.

– Pourquoi faire ça ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

– Je sais, pas plus que de l'accuser d'avoir lancé la marque des Ténèbres.

– Mais ça explique pourquoi il l'a renvoyé, expliqua Theodore.

Cette fois, Hermione releva la tête.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Un homme aussi droit et respectueux de la justice que Croupton n'a sans doute pas envie qu'on lui rappelle pourquoi il a été renvoyé du Département de la Justice magique, tu ne crois pas ? Son propre fils était un Mangemort et son elfe lance la marque des Ténèbres des années plus tard. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

Encore une fois, Theodore avait la sensation d'avoir un puzzle devant les yeux dont il manquait une pièce pour que tout se mette en place.

Granger, en revanche, semblait avoir cette pièce puisqu'elle le fixait de ses grands yeux noisette sans réellement le voir.

– C'est… étrange comme coïncidence, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

– Plutôt oui.

– Est-ce que…, commença-t-elle.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil hésitant.

– Oui ?

– En quoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il s'ennuyait ? Qu'il se sentait parfois un peu seul ? Ou que les aventures que vivaient Potter et ses amis le laissaient parfois envieux ? Rien de tout cela ne lui convenait.

– Disons que cette question – il tapota le titre du parchemin – est la chose la plus palpitante qui arrive cette année.

Cette réponse ne convenait peut-être pas à Granger mais elle n'en fit rien paraître. Theodore fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas soupçonner qu'il soit de mèche avec les Mangemort mais elle avait toujours été maline, aussi, si elle avait des doutes du lui, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

– Est-ce que je peux te confier une tâche ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton de conspirateur.

– Ça dépend, répondit-il un peu méfiant. A quoi tu penses ?

– Est-ce que tu sais comment aller en cuisine ? questionna-t-elle.

– Non.

– Alors écoutes-moi bien, reprit-elle. Tu vas aller au sous-sol du château. Prends la porte à droite des escaliers du hall. Au milieu du couloir, tu verras un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit. Chatouille la poire et tu pourras y rentrer. Une fois là-bas, va interroger une elfe alcoolique du nom de Winky, c'était l'elfe de Mr Croupton avant qu'il ne la renvoie. Demande-lui de te parler de son fils.

Passé la stupéfaction, Theodore l'observa d'un œil méfiant.

– Et tu penses qu'elle va nous dire ça gentiment ? ricana-t-il.

Mais son ricanement n'arrivait pas à masquer l'admiration qu'il éprouvait à ce moment précis. Cette fille était brillante.

– Non, admit Granger.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle sortit alors un petit flacon de la poche de sa robe et lui tendit.

– J'aimerai ne pas avoir à faire ça mais des vies sont en jeu donc... C'est du Veritaserum, précisa-t-elle. Mets-le dans sa Bièraubeurre et elle n'y verra que du feu.

Theodore prit le flacon et le rangea puis observa la sorcière devant lui.

– Granger, tu es épatante. Que fais-tu à Gryffondor ? Avec ton intelligence, tu as toute ta place chez les Serdaigle.

Elle eut un sourire ravi et ses joues rosirent de plaisir.

– Le Choixpeau a hésité, admit-elle. Je peux compter sur toi ?

Il hocha la tête. Sa semaine promettait d'être bien plus excitante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Cependant, il vit Granger pointer ensuite sa baguette sur lui.

– Que fais-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Une mise en garde. Si tu parles de ceci à Malefoy ou n'importe lequel autre Serpentard indigne de confiance alors je veux que tu saches que je te lancerai personnellement un sort dont tu te souviendras jusqu'à ta mort. Suis-je claire ?

Theodore acquiesça lentement.

– Bien, dit-elle ravie.

– Tu aurais été parfaite à Serpentard aussi, grommela-t-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire satisfait, reprit la liste et repartit vers sa table. Theodore rangea le traité juridique et observa le mince flacon de Veritaserum qui luisait faiblement à la lueur des torches qui éclairaient la bibliothèque. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il venait de mettre un pied dans quelque de bien plus grand que lui.

* * *

Pendant que Theodore Nott prenait le chemin des cuisines, le professeur McGonagall annonçait la nouvelle du Bal de Noël à ses étudiants qui semblaient mi-anxieux, mi-excité à cette idée. Elle-même était moyennement enthousiaste mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

En vérité, elle était très contrariée mais pas par le bal : le parchemin de Fred et George qu'elle avait copié avait disparu et elle ignorait le nom du coupable. En soi, ce parchemin n'était pas compromettant et elle n'en était même pas à l'origine mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse mettre la main sur cette liste de nom et en tirer des conclusions hâtives. Elle en avait parlé à Filius Flitwick qui lui avait promis d'ouvrir l'œil mais elle restait particulièrement nerveuse.

Sans compter qu'elle avait l'étrange impression que son collègue Severus Rogue était au courant de cette liste puisqu'il y avait fait une étrange allusion un soir à la salle des professeurs. Et Pomona Chourave lui avait affirmé qu'elle avait entendu Rusard dire à Rogue qu'il n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur « sa liste ».

Se pourrait-il que Rogue soit celui qui lui ait dérobé ? Tout aussi _particulier_ soit-il, elle ne voyait pas Severus faire une telle chose.

Au début des vacances de Noël, elle réunit ses trois amis et collègues : les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave et tous les trois se rendirent au Trois Balais, à Pré-au-Lard, afin de discuter des dernières semaines devant un bon verre de cognac.

Installés près du bar mais à bonne distance des autres élèves, les trois professeurs discutaient d'un air conspirateur. Autour d'eux, les élèves parlaient avec animation du Bal de Noël et l'air ambiant était doux et chaud comme de la Bièraubeurre.

– Pourquoi avoir inscrit le nom d'Alastor sur la liste ? questionna distraitement Pomona.

– Je l'ignore, admit Minerva. Je l'apprécie, bien sûr, mais enfin il est un peu…

Elle se tut, faute de trouver un terme approprié.

– Et bien moi, reprit Filius, je le trouve étrange depuis quelques temps.

Minerva et Pomona échangèrent un regard un peu perplexe.

– Je veux dire, précisa le petit sorcier, il a toujours été un peu _bizarre_ mais son comportement me déroute depuis son arrivée en tant que professeur. Je l'ai déjà côtoyé par le passé, tout comme Dumbledore, et certains de ses souvenirs semblent étonnamment flou.

– Il faut dire qu'il s'est prit un certain nombre de sort sur la tête, objecta Pomona.

– Certes, admit Filius qui ne semblait pas convaincu.

Minerva touilla distraitement sa liqueur de cerise du bout de son ombrelle quand la porte d'entrée des Trois Balais s'ouvrit de nouveau dans un tourbillon de neige. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrivant : Theodore Nott, un élève de quatrième année de Serpentard. Un élève très intelligent qu'elle appréciait.

Étonnamment, il traînait Drago Malefoy avec lui. Ce dernier avait l'air revêche et absolument pas ravi d'être là.

A sa grande surprise, ils se dirigèrent droit vers une table pleine de Gryffondor et composée de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, les jumeaux Weasley, la petite Ginny Weasley et enfin Lee Jordan. Ils s'installèrent avec eux sans hésitation et Theodore se pencha pour leur raconter quelque chose d'une voix surexcitée.

Intriguée, McGonagall lança précipitamment à ses collègues :

– Installons-nous plutôt par-là, voulez-vous ? J'ai froid ici.

C'était faux bien sûr mais ils se placèrent à la table la plus proche des Gryffondor et Minerva utilisa un sortilège informulé de lévitation pour bouger l'immense sapin de quelques centimètres et les dissimuler aux yeux des élèves.

– Que faites-vous ? s'étonna Pomona.

– Chut ! Écoutez !

Ils tendirent tous les trois l'oreille et parvinrent à saisir la conversation :

– … n'est pas mort !

– Impossible ! balaya Ron Weasley d'un revers de la main. Elle a menti.

– Ron, elle a pris du Veritaserum, tu es idiot ou quoi ? répliqua Fred Weasley.

Malefoy ricana.

– On peut aller au-delà d'un sérum de vérité uniquement si l'on a un mental suffisamment fort, ajouta Hermione, et ce n'est pas le cas de Winky.

Minerva admira une fois de plus l'intelligence de son élève.

– Winky ? chuchota Filius.

– Chut ! intima Pomona.

– Donc, reprit George, si je comprends bien. Le fils de Mr Croupton qui était un Mangemort et que tout le monde pensait mort à Azkaban est en réalité bel et bien vivant. Il a été sorti d'Azkaban par son père qui le retient prisonnier et sous contrôle avec un sortilège de l'Imperium ?

– C'est fou, intervint Harry qui échangea un regard ébahi avec Ron.

– Complètement ! approuva Theodore.

– Moi j'ai une autre question, intervint Fred. Lui là, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Il désigna Malefoy d'un signe de tête. Malefoy sembla se mordre la langue pour retenir la diatribe qu'il brûlait de prononcer contre eux.

– Il m'a trouvé à la sortie des cuisines et il a but les quelques gouttes de sérum de Vérité qu'il restait, expliqua Theodore avec un sourire.

– Oh, dit Harry en se redressant.

– Mais ça ne fait plus effet, Potter, répliqua Drago.

– Ah.

Harry se réinstalla sur sa chaise, visiblement déçu.

– Mais il m'en a dit assez pour rester discret jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, reprit Theodore avec un air machiavélique sur son visage fin.

Malefoy pâlit et marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles. Apparemment, la nature des secrets qu'il avait révélé quand il était sous Veritaserum valait la peine qu'il reste silencieux.

– Donc il va être gentil avec vous désormais, conclu Nott.

– Certainement pas ! répliqua Malefoy en rosissant.

Theodore lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

– Je fricote pas avec les Sang-de-Bourbe, ajouta-t-il. Aie !

Fred Weasley venait de lui planter une fourchette dans la main.

– Tu disais, Malefoy ?

– Oui, on n'a mal entendu, reprit joyeusement George.

Malefoy frottait sa main avec fureur mais quand il reprit la parole, ce fut avec une colère contenue.

– Je fricote pas avec les Gryffondor, grogna-t-il. Donc faisons comme si ni vous ni moi n'existions.

– Sinon, je révèle tous tes petits secrets, reprit Theodore.

– Si brillant et Serpentard à la fois, soupira Fred.

Minerva était on-ne-peut plus d'accord avec cette affirmation. Ses collègues et elle étaient si penchés vers la table voisine qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire semblant de ne pas écouter leurs conversations.

– Le plus important ça reste quand même que Barty Croupton Jr est vivant ! s'exclama Ginny. Et qu'il a prit la place de Maugrey !

Filius tomba de sa chaise bruyamment et Pomona se précipita pour l'aider. Minerva, quant à elle, avait laissé couler sa liqueur de cerise sur sa robe neuve mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se pencha encore plus près et son oreille touchait presque le sapin désormais.

– Exact, petite sœur, approuva George.

– On doit tout de suite aller voir Dumbledore, dit Harry en se levant.

– C'est ça, Potter, va pleurer dans les jupes de Dumbledore.

Minerva ne pouvait pas bien voir mais au bruit elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de renverser accidentellement sa Bièraubeurre sur Malefoy.

– Imbécile ! s'exclama-t-il.

– La ferme, répliqua Ron. On doit être sûr que Maugrey…

Mais il s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés car Alastor Maugrey, ou celui qui se faisait passer pour lui, se tenait juste derrière lui.

– Oui, mon garçon ?

Le cœur de Minerva battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle hésita. Les élèves étaient-ils en danger ? Elle espéra que non, qu'un Mangemort ne ferait pas la bêtise d'attaquer dans un bar plein de monde mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de ses élèves sur de simples suppositions. Son cœur battit encore un peu plus vite quand elle vit qu'il serrait_ sa_ liste dans sa main. Maugrey avait dû la dérober dans son bureau.

Les Gryffondor et les deux Serpentard pâlirent à leur tour.

Filius et Pomona étaient tout aussi blêmes qu'elle devait l'être. Serrant sa baguette magique dans sa poche, Minerva se leva et se dirigea vers la table de ses élèves qui étaient figés.

– Alastor, s'exclama Minerva. Vous tombez bien, Filius doit vous parler, n'est-ce pas, Filius ?

– Absolument, ajouta Filius. Il me semble qu'un élève a utilisé un moyen de tricher lors d'un devoir que j'ai donné mais je suis bien incapable de trouver lequel ! Je pense que vous saurez m'aider.

Minerva sentit une bouffée de reconnaissance pour son ami qui était un homme brillant. Pomona en avait profité pour s'approcher d'Hermione.

– Miss Granger, dit-elle en bousculant Alastor. Je souhaite vous féliciter pour le dernier cours.

Hermione cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

– Oui, vous avez taillé votre Tentacula Vénéneuse comme une professionnelle et je vous prédis un brillant avenir.

– Un brillant avenir ? répéta Malefoy qui semblait incapable de se retenir. Parce qu'elle a taillé _une plante_ ?

– Ça peut attendre ? grogna Maugrey. Je dois parler à ce garçon.

Il avait posé sa main noueuse sur l'épaule de Harry qui grimaçait et dont les yeux vert brillant lançaient des SOS.

– Absolument pas, répliqua Minerva d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Je dois également m'entretenir avec Potter au sujet du Tournoi et du Bal de Noël et ça ne peut pas attendre. Potter, suivez-moi.

Harry se dégagea de l'emprise de Maugrey et se précipita vers elle. Il était aussi pâle que Malefoy qui regardait à présent la baguette magique d'Hermione pointée dans sa direction.

– Venez, Potter ! lui intima-t-elle.

Elle le prit par le bras et ne le lâcha qu'une fois en route vers le château.

– Potter, je vais faire mon possible pour retenir Alastor qui, je le sais, n'est pas le véritable Maugrey alors courrez chercher Dumbledore ! ordonna-t-elle. Le mot de passe est « Patacitrouille ». Allez !

Potter l'observa un instant. Il débordait littéralement de gratitude. Puis, il courut aussi vite que possible vers le château. Il disparut au détour du chemin, dans la brume épaisse et la neige qui tombait en recouvrant Poudlard d'un épais manteau blanc.

Tout en l'observant, Minerva eut un sourire en voyant cet élève si prometteur lui faire une telle confiance. Elle s'en sentit flattée et songea que, pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans l'école, ils avaient résolu un problème bien avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

* * *

J'ai fait de mon mieux compte tenu du fait que je n'avais pas d'idée mais que j'ai quand même réussi à écrire 30 pages Word avec quasi rien ha ha !

Joyeuses fêtes !


End file.
